


Halloween Night [Fraycest Warning]

by IAmEmoTrash



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Gerard, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fraycest, Frikey, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Switch Frank, Voyeurism, Waycest, asshole mikey, occasional ageplay, pain slut frank, sadist mikey, sweetheart gerard, top mikey, zombie!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmEmoTrash/pseuds/IAmEmoTrash
Summary: It's Halloween night, Gerard and his friends decide to go to the cemetery. Gerard is forced to go off on his own much to his dismay. But he meets Frank, a zombie who somehow came back to life. Gerard takes him to his and Mikey's home. Together, they teach Frank about the modern world and fall in love somehow.These are the events that take place on and after that fateful Halloween Night.Don't like Fraycest or Waycest? Don't read.*prompt used*Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this originally but since there are only seven or eight chapters left of Badly Broken I figured I might as well. Make sure to leave comments and feedback!

"Oh, for fuck's sake, it's just a damn cemetery! 'Ooh, there are dead people buried underground, what if one of them reaches up and pulls me down into hell?' Grow the fuck up." Bob snapped at Gerard. You see, Gerard's friends had dragged him off to the local cemetery because one, it's Halloween and two, because Gerard was scared. 

"Stop being mean Bob." Mikey said, shoving the man. "It's just a cemetary Gee, nothing bad is gonna happen."

Gerard sighed and crossed his arms, "Whatever Bob. But when you die, I'd have warned you." 

"You know what? Why don't you go off by yourself since you wanna be a scaredy cat bitch?" Bert shoved a flashlight at Gerard's chest. 

"What? No!" 

"Don't be such a pussy, Gee." Mikey teased. Gerard snatched the flashlight away and stomped off in a different direction.

"Fine! But when I die you'll all regret this!" Everyone rolled their eyes and went off in their own directions laughing.

Gerard spent an hour roaming around the cemetery, jumping at every sudden noise. It took a few minutes to realize he'd been going around in circles. He sighed, standing on top of one of the graves and looking around to see if he could figure out which way he'd come.

"I guess I'll go that way..again.." He groaned, rubbing his face. Just as he was walking away a hand grabbed his foot. He was sure he'd never screamed louder. The next thing he knew, his face was hitting the dirt.

He tried pulling his leg away, "Fuck!" He shrieked. "Mikey! Bert! Bob!" Finally he managed to pull away, scrambling as far away from the grave as possible. He rubbed at his ankle, breathing hard. He froze, his eyes widening when he heard a groan from behind him.

He turned around, staring up at a man. The man stared down at him, tilting his head before pointing at his foot and groaning again. Gerard stumbled to his feet, his eyes never leaving the man. 

"Uhh!" The man reached for him, Gerard flinched as he touched his face lightly. He chewed on his lip, trying to control his breathing. This man didn't seem too hostile he supposed. Maybe be was a good...zombie?

The man looked around, clearly confused about his surroundings. "H-hey.." The man looked at him with wide, curious eyes. Gerard sighed and reached out to grab his arm. "Come on..y-you can come to my house I guess.." The man stumbled after him, trying to look at everything. 

He managed to find the trail leading back to the parking lot. He opened the car door and looked at the man. The man stared at the car for a moment before getting in, rather clumsily. Gerard shut the door making him jump. 

Gerard got in the driver's seat and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. This guy needs a name. He chewed on his lip, trying to think of something he could call this man. Twenty minutes intot he drive the man tapped on the window, groaning loudly. Gerard looked at him a bit startled. "What is it?"

He tapped the window again, pointing at Gerard's college with a grin. He looked at the sign the man was pointing at. The Frank Weller Institute of Arts. "That's your name? Frank?" The man nodded quickly.

"Frank." Gerard smiled. "Okay, well Frank you'll be living with me and my brother from now on." Frank just turned away to look out the window, tapping on it when he saw something he liked. Anither ten minutes passed before he pulled into the driveway of their house.

He helped Frank out and pulled him to the front door. Frank tugged on shirt and pointed at the small gnome with a grin. Gerard giggled and opened the door, pulling Frank inside. "Try not to break or knock anything over. Mikey!"

"What?" Mikey yelled from the basement. Frank jumped a little, screaming a little and looking around. "What the hell was that?" 

"That's just my brother, Frank. It's Frank! He's a zombie!" 

"That's nice, Gee." Mikey walked up from the basement and into the living room. Gerard was pulling off Frank's jacket. "Jesus Christ!"

"Mikey! You're gonna scare him!" Gerard helped Frank out of his jacket.

"He's fucking creepy!"

"That's mean Mikey! Don't listen to him Frank. He's just an asshole."

Frank just moaned, laughing. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Why is he here again?"

"Because Mikey, I couldn't leave him all alone! He's a poor, helpless zombie and he needs us? Can we please keep him? Please, please, please?" Gerard begged. "I'll never ask for anything ever again!" 

"You said that when you wanted me to buy you that drum set."

"But I mean it this time!" He whined. "Please? How can you say no to face like that?" He motioned to Frank, who smiled at Mikey. Mikey rolled his eyes, he was kinda cute..

"Fine! But don't ask for anything else!" Mikey pointed a finger at him. "What the hell do zombies even eat?" 

"Brains!" 

"Gerard, zombies do not eat brains. That's bullshit. He'd have eaten yours already." 

"Bully," Gerard turned to Frank. "Come on Frankie, you can borrow some of my clothes!" He led Frank down the hall to his room. Mikey sighed, leaning his head back and praying for patience. The things he did for his dumb, adorable brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao go follow me on Twitter, I want friends. https://mobile.twitter.com/plzlovmefronk
> 
> That's all enjoy.

"Gerard get up!" Mikey yelled up the stairs before going back into the kitchen where Frank was sitting. He was making breakfast whike Frank watched curiously. Occasionally he'd point at something and make a noise. "Gerard!" Mikey yelled.

"I'm up! Hold on a fucking a minute!" Gerard yelled back. Mikey rolled his eyes, putting some pancakes, eggs and bacon on a plate for Gerard. A few minutes Gerard stumbled into kitchen, trying to tie his shoes. He sat down at the table and Mikey gave him his plate. "Morning Frankie, Morning Mikey!" 

Frank smiled at him and just moaned softly in greeting. "Hurry up, I'm gonna drop you off at school and then take Frank to buy some clothes." Mikey said. "I'm gonna go get my shoes."

When Mikey left Frank turned to Gerard, pointing at the bacon. "Mm?" He groaned softly, tilting his head.

"You want some?" Gerard held out the bacon to him. Frank nodded, biting it out of Gerard's hand with a grin. "Can you talk Frankie?" It was more of a rhetorical question, Frank could make noises so clearly, he could talk.

Frank frowned and turned away, shaking his head. "Let's put it this way. You can, but you don't want to?" At that, Frank nodded. He sighed. 

"Gee, Frank come on!" Gerard dumped his plate in the sink and motioned for Frank to follow him. He grabbed his bag and Frank followed him out to Mikey's car. Gerard got in the passenger's seat and Frank sat in the back. 

 

"You sure you'll be okay?" Gerard asked for the hundreth fucking time. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"We will be fine. Hurry up before you're late for class," Mikey said sternly. Gerard pouted but closed the door and ran off into the college. Frank, who now sitting next Mikey, poked his shoulder and groaned softly.

"I know, I know. We're going, Jesus Frank." Mikey muttered, starting the thirty minute drive to the mall. He turned on the radio and put in one of Gerard's Smashing Pumpkins CDs. Gerard has stayed awake almost the whole night showing Frank their songs.

Frank clapped his hands, whining loudly in pleasure when the music started. Mikey shook his head, sighing softly. He still had a hard time believing he had agreed to keep a zombie. A fucking zombie! Not that Frank was bad or anything, he was cute but still.

"Like an actual real life zombie?" Ray asked, raising his eyebrows and staring at Gerard in disbelief. Gerard nodded, a small, affirmative grunt coming after. "Dude, that's fucking sick!"

"Quiet down, Mr. Toro!" 

"Sorry!" Ray lowered his voice, leaning towards Gerard, "What's he like?"

"Uh..he's short, black hair and hazel eyes or something. He doesn't talk though. I know he can but he doesn't want to."

"Maybe we can find out who he is? What's his name?"

"Frank. He didn't have a stone though," 

"He could've been murdered, or his family didn't have enough to pay for it. How old do you think he is?" Gerard rolled his eyes. Although Ray was an artist, he was also an avid conspiracy theorist and detective. He could literally find anything. Gerard was pretty sure he was close to finding out who betrayed Anne Frank's family.

"I dunno, around Mikey's age I guess? He doesn't look that old." Ray was writing things down in that damn blue notebook of his. He didn't let anyone look in it, ever. "I think his family could have afforded a tombstone. His suit looked pretty expensive y'know," 

"So it was murder!" Ray exclaimed, raising a finger in the air. Gerard laughed, shaking his head.

"Mr. Toro! Please." The teacher called again. Ray rolled his eyes and went back to drafting out his mural.

"You could ask him." Gerard pursed his lips, giving Ray a pointed look.

"He barely knows me, he's not just gonna tell me something like that! What do you want me to do, go up to him "Hey Frank, were you murdered?" What kinda bullshit is that?"

"Ew. Don't be rude." Ray scrunched up his nose a little. "I'll do what I can then. This is gonna be fun!" 

Gerard smiled and sighed softly. Ray was literally the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Except maybe that Ryan kid in photography class. Nope, it was definitely Ray. Greatest friend ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want now, Frank?" Mikey asked when Frank pulled on his shirt. Frank grinned and held up a Frankenstein toy and made a moaning noise. Mikey rose an eyebrow. "You want that?" Frank nodded eagerly. 

"Put it in the basket." Mikey said, turning back to looking at the shoes. Frank took a particular liking to the darker colors but also seemed to like pastels. Frank put the toy in the basket and watched Mikey.

Frank peeked in the basket, looking at all the clothes. And all for him! Mikey was doing more for him than his family had his whole life. He frowned a little, he didn't want to think about that right now. "Let's finish up, we have to pick Ger-" Mikey was cut off by Frank standing on his toes to kiss him. He was pretty sure that's how you thank people.

He hummed with approval and turned around to hop up on the cart. Mikey quickly recovered from the shock and shook his head, moving behind him to push the cart to the check out. When they arrived Frank got down and helped Mikey put everything on belt, he was less facinated by it than the candy of course.

Mikey glanced over at him and rolled his eyes. "You can have one." Frank smiled and grabbed some M&M's and gave them to Mikey excitedly. He hadn't one since he was little! Mikey paid for everything and picked up most of the bags and Frank got what he didn't. 

 

Gerard was waiting outside with Ray, much to dismay. While Ray was his best friend, sometimes he was a little annoying. Right now, he was listing all the possible reasons Frank could have died and doing shit on his laptop. And Gerard just wanted to go home and be with Frank and Mikey. He was extremely glad when Mikey's car pulled up. 

"I'll see you later! Call me!" He shouted to Ray, running up to get in the car. "Hi Frankie!" He smiled back at the man who in turn held out his bag of M&M's. Gerard shook his head, "It's okay, those are for you. Did you have fun?" 

"He had fun making me stress the fuck out." Mikey grumbled starting the drive home. "Little bastard got lost twice." Frank whined, bouncing in the back seat as if saying "I did not!" Mikey huffed out a laugh, "Yeah, sure you didn't." 

Gerard grinned, "Don't listen to Mikey, he's a meanie butt all the time." That made Frank giggle, burying his face in his hands. He was really fucking cute and Mikey really wanted to die. But then again he always wanted to die.

When they arrived they all got out of the car and took the bags inside. Gerard was telling Frank that he'd show him some more music and some of his and Mikey's favorite tv shows. Mikey flopped on the couch with a sigh, raising an eyebrow when they both sat at his feet.

"We can watch Doctor Who first, it's my favorite!" Gerard announced going onto their Hulu, which they go only so Gerard could keep watching and so Mikey could watch anime when he felt like it. Frank watched curiously, fascinated by all the colors. 

They ended up watching it until dinner and they were already on the second season. "Come eat Gerard!" Mikey shouted from the kitchen. 

"But Mikey!" Gerard whined, "We wanna keep watching!" 

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to eat, I told you it's time to eat. Get your ass in here." Mikey said calmly,but loud enough for him to hear. Gerard pouted but got up, shuffling into the kitchen. He knew better than to not listen when Mikey used that tone.

Frank stood in the doorway and whined softly, tilting his heed. "Do you wanna eat to Frankie?" Mikey asked softly, patting the shorter male's head. Frank shook his head and pointed at the tv. "I don't think Gee will like if we watch without him, how about we play a game instead?" 

The short man just nodded, following Mikey back into the living and sat right back in his spot on the floor. Mikey crouched down by the tv stand and pulled out Candy Land. He hated this game but there was no doubt Frank would love it. 

He sat in front of the man and set up the game. He showed Frank how to play and he was right, Frank loved it. He did get upset when he had to go back a few places or Mikey got ahead of him, but he knew it was all in good fun. Gerard finished his food as fast as possible and put his plate in the sink and washed it. 

"I'm done Mikey!" He walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor with them. "I thought you hate Candy Land?" 

"I do." Mikey grumbled, moving his piece back four spaces. "But Frank likes this piece of shit game." He shrugged. Frank squealed loudly, sticking his tongue out at Mikey. "Alright, alright you won. Big deal." He scoffed, happy he no longer had to suffer.

"Come on Frank, we can keep watching Doctor Who!" Frank's eyes lit up at that and he nodded eagerly, making a high pitched whining noise. Gerard giggled and pressed play on their current episode. Mikey put the game away and sat back on the couch. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but he couldn't do that until Gerard and Frank were asleep.

"Two more episodes then it's bed for the both of you, got it?"

"Mhm.." They two nodded, their eyes glued to the screen. Mikey shook his head and sighed. He had his work cut out for him, there was no doubt about it. He hoped he didn't regret allowing Gerard to keep Frank.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gerard woke up, he was confused as to why he wasn't in his bed. Mikey was in between he and Frank, Frank's arm wrapped around his waist and Gerard's leg tossed over his hip. He groaned softly, nuzzling into his brother's neck, trying to collect himself and realizing Frank must've dragged him here sometime that night. He laid there for a few minutes before realizing he should probably get up and start on breakfast already. 

Frank whimpered, his eyes fluttering open when Gerard sat up. Mikey simply rolled onto his stomach, hugging his pillow. He looked up at Gerard with wide eyes. "Go back to sleep, I'm just gonna make breakfast, buddy." Gerard said quietly, running his fingers through the boy's hair. Frank shook his head and sat up on his knees, crawling off the bed. 

"You wanna come?" Frank nodded eagerly, smiling up at him. Gerard sighed and wrapped an arm around him, leading him downstairs. He couldn't believe he even let Frank wear something like that to sleep. He hadn't even seen shorts tighter than that on a woman! He shook his head slightly to get rid of those thoughts and grabbed the bread and a carton of eggs from the fridge. 

Frank climbed up unto the kitchen counter to watch Gerard as he started on the french toast. He kicked his legs and hummed a little, squealing softly at the sizzle of the pan. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Mikey grumbled from the kitchen doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Frank held out his arms, making grabby hands for him with a smile. Mikey scratched his bare stomach and shuffled over to Frank, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Frank instantly wrapped his arms around Mikey's neck with a soft hum of content.

Gerard giggled quietly, "We should take Frankie to the arcade!" He frowned when he didn't get a response and looked up to see Frank pressing kisses all over Mikey's face. Mikey just let him, a small smile replacing his usual resting bitch face. Strangely, Gerard didn't feel jealous at all. It was actually kinda calming and cute. Like this was how it was supposed to be.

"Hey, where's my kisses?" He teased, scrunching his nose up at Frank, moving closer to the man. Frank just rolled his eyes, pulling him close by his waist and kissing him on the lips. But the way Frank kissed him was different than how he kissed Mikey. He kissed Mikey lightly, almost submissive like and he kissed Gerard deep and rough. He didn't seem to want to stop either.

"Alright, let's eat before you suck Gee's face off." Mikey laughed softly making Frank pull away with a pout. Gerard stuck his tongue out at his brother and went to sit at the island. Frank sat next to him, reaching for the plate Mikey was bringing over eagerly. 

"You're just jealous Frankie loves me more." Gerard grinned, sitting up on his knees and leaning over to poke Mikey's nose. Frank laughed and nearly fell out of his chair. 

Mikey rolled his eyes, planting a kiss on the corner of Gerard's mouth. "Use your fork. It's there for a reason Frank." He said turning away to get his brother's plate. Frank rolled his eyes and continued eating with his fingers. His mom used to tell him that all the time. He hoped she was rolling in her grave or burning in hell where she belonged, that bitch.

They all ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, Mikey let Frank eat with his fingers even if it annoyed him immensely. 

"Okay, out of my kitchen! Gerard find Frank some decent clothes that cover his fucking ass!" Mikey said when they were done, dumping his plate in the sink and smacking them both with the kitchen towel. They both burst into laughter, running out of the kitchen and to Gerard's room.

"Let's find you something to wear.." Gerard hummed, rummaging through his closet. Frank followed, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Frankieeee!" He giggled, squealing when Frank spun him and pinned him against the wall. He didn't mind when Frank crashed his lips against his.

"What the hell are you guys doing in there?" Mikey shouted from his room. 

"Nothing!" Gerard yelled back when Frank pulled away so he could answer but right after that he was kissing Gerard again. His hands held onto his hips tightly, his thumbs rubbing at the soft, smooth skin. He moaned softly, his arms wrapping around Frank's neck. Mikey walked into his brother's room and rolled his eyes, coming up behind Frank and placing his hand on the wall next to Gerard's head.

"I said get dressed, not face fuck." He said quietly, leaning down to whisper in their ears. "I suppose you two like not listening to me?" Frank pulled away, shuddering. Gerard whined softly, licking his slightly swollen lips.

"B-but Mikey.." He whimpered, looking up at his brother. "Frankie started it!"

Frank glared at him and smacked him on the thigh lightly. "I don't care who started it, Gee." Mikey ran his hand down Frank's back and smacking him on the ass. "Just get dressed and stop trying to make me upset." He pressed a kiss to his brother's cheek and pulled away, leaving the room. After that they both got dressed. And they both felt really confused. Sexually, physically and emotionally. Mikey? Not so much. He sorted out his feelings for them both after two weeks of Frank living with them rather quickly. He knew exactly what he wanted from both of them and was more than willing to wait for them to figure that out too.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey was sitting in the booth, watching Frank and Gerard run around playing games. Instead of going to an arcade they decided to go to Chuck E Cheese's. Frank had been really freaked out when Chuck E came out so the kids could dance. But he did join in even though he clearly thought it was dumb. Mikey had at least five videos of him dancing every time Chuck E came out.

Normally Mikey hated spending his money on anyone, but somehow he didn't when it was Gerard and Frank. So he didn't mind buying them tokens every time they used them up like he would have if his younger cousins asked. Gerard and Frank ran over, sliding into the booth and taking some bites from their pizza. Their faces were flushed from all the running and laughing. "Having fun?"

"Mhm!" They both nodded, Frank reaching for Mikey's cup of tea. Frank seemed to like anything that belonged to Mikey really. "Come on Frankie, let's go back in the roller coaster!" Frank shook his head and whined a little. "Fine, but hurry up!" Mikey rose an eyebrow, Gerard also seemed to have a way of understanding Frank's various whines, whimpers, moans, and groans. Half the time, Mikey could only guess what the boy wanted. 

Gerard stood up and stepped over Frank, running off to ride the roller coaster game again. He chuckled softly, shaking his head and looking at Frank who was staring at him. "What is it?" Frank blushed and whined a little, crawling over the table to flop on his lap. "Frank." He rose an eyebrow at him, his hands moving to grip onto his waist.

Frank chewed on his lip a little before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Mikey's lips. Mikey groaned softly, pulling away from the male. He looked up at Mikey with big, sad eyes. "Don't look at me like that, we're in public." Mikey muttered, smirking when he realized something. He leaned forward, a hand fisting in Frank's hair. "But you like that don't you, you little slut?" Frank's soft whimper only confirmed that thought. "Too bad. Go play." 

He loosened his grip and tilted his head in Gerard's direction. Frank pouted but got up, grabbing his cup of tokens and shuffling off to where Gerard was. Mikey drank some of his tea and sat back to think.

 

When they got home, Gerard and Frank were both tuckered out and went upstairs to Gee's room and fell out, which gave Mikey enough time to formulate their "punishment". It wasn't exactly a punishment as they hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. But he knew unless he made them, they would never admit their feelings for each other and for him. Especially Gerard. Frank, Mikey knew, was the type to just hope it all happened on it's own. He was shy when it came to how he felt and preferred to show instead of say or whine or whatever the hell he did.

Gerard was just very stubborn in general. He was a very loving person and fell in love easily but took time to say that he loved a person. He was just a sweetheart in general. But Mikey knew under all that he was kinky as hell. They did share a laptop sometimes after all and although Mikey hadn't established it completely or even made the attempt to, Gerard always followed Mikey's unspoken rule of not deleting his browser history.

Frank was the first to wake up, as usual. Mikey heard him clambering off the bed and whining. "Frank!" He groaned in response, shuffling into Mikey's room and blushing. Mikey beckoned him over and pulled him down onto his lap. Frank hesitantly wrapped his arms around his neck, straddling his hips. "I was thinking.. You and Gerard have been such good boys for me haven't you?"

The zombie nodded slightly, licking his lips in anticipation. "I think you both deserve a reward, don't you think so?" Frank once again nodded and Mikey didn't think he realized it, but he was grinding against his thigh. He smirked a little. "Go wake Gerard up for me, then you can have your reward." The boy squealed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before getting up and running down the hall to Gerard's room.

Mikey was a little surprised to hear Frank talk, even if it was one word. Maybe he talked when it was just he and Gerard. Plus, he couldn't pronounce Gerard's name correctly which was really cute. "G'ard!" His voice was very soft and bit hoarse, obviously it hadn't been used in a long time.

A few minutes later, Frank pulled Gerard into Mikey's room grinning. His brother still looked tired and was whining. "This better be good Mikey, I wanna sleep." He pouted, walking over to the bed.

"I suppose you don't want your reward then?" Gerard looked up at him with wide eyes and shook his head quickly.

"N-no I do! What is it?" 

"You sure you want it? Both of you?" Mikey licked his lips, leanig in close, his lips ghosting over Gerard's.

Gerard shuddered, moving closer by instinct. "Yeah.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS JUST SMUT. SO UH YEAH.

"C-can I just watch?" Gerard asked breathlessly, sitting at the foot of the bed like he'd been told. Frank whined softly, raising his hips so Mikey could pull off his pants.

"If you want to." He muttered, sliding his hands down Frank's thighs. The male shivered, moaning when Mikey's hand slid past his cock. "Gerard?" Mikey asked, gripping the male's cock and teasing the tip with his thumb.

"Yeah?" Gerard watched, mesmerized by his brother's movements and Frank's moans as he jerked his hips up.

"Go in my drawer and get me a cock ring.." Mikey let go of his cock, smirking when the boy groaned and reached for his hand. "No. Be a good boy and I'll let you cum." Gerard hopped back on the bed and sat down giving it to his brother. Mikey slid it down over Frank's tip. Now for the real fun.

 

Frank cried out, arching his back up. "I didn't say to stop Gee." Mikey murmured, sinking his fingers deeper into the shorter male. Gerard sobbed, lifting his hips up and sinking back down onto the dildo with a strangled noise. Mikey was enjoying this just as much as they were for sure. It was lovely seeing them like this, with swollen red lips, sobbing and begging him to cum. They were unbelievably sexy.

"Please can I c-cum?" Gerard begged, his knees buckling. "I-I can't.." He whimpered, biting back a moan. 

"And why should I let you?" 

"Mikey please! I need to!" His brother laid his head against the wall, staring up at him with big eyes that were just begging him to cum. Mikey rose an eyebrow.

"Did I say you could cum?" Gerard sniffled, shaking his head with a whimper. "You don't cum until I say you can. Or do you want a spanking?"

"B-but Mikey!" Frank let out a strangled sob when Mikey removed his fingers. He looked back at him with hurt eyes, blown wide with lust. The male moved and wrapped his hand around Gerard's cock, rubbing slowly. Frank sat up to watch, licking his lips.

"Frank, do you think Gerard should get to cum?" Frank was about to nod but Mikey stopped him. "Use you words, Frank." Frank huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yes.." He whispered, looking down at Gerard who's skin was flushed a pretty pink, a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. He looked so pretty. 

"Yes what?" Frank looked up at Mikey with a pout. "You know what to call me, baby."

"Yes daddy." The short male corrected himself, reaching out to touch Gerard's stretched hole making the boy's thighs quiver and his hole clench around the toy shoved deep in his ass. "Can I fuck him?"

"If I say you can." Mikey gave him a look, removing the ring from his brother's aching cock. "You gonna cum for me?" He asked, staring down at the boy as he thrusted the dildo inside of him as quickly as he could. Gerard nodded letting out a ragged moan. 

"Y-yesss!" He sputtered, arching his hips off the bed desperately. "Oh god d-daddy!" Mikey smirked a little, watching the boy clutch the blankets in his hands tightly as he finally had the release he had been begging for. Frank leaned over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Mikey's neck.

"Such a good boy for me.." He pulled the dildo out, Gerard whimpering from the over-sensitivity. "C'mere sweetheart." Mikey pulled his brother into his arms, kissing him on the neck lightly. "Let's get you two in the bath." He stood up, rolling his eyes when Frank lifted his arms into the air. 

Mikey sighed and lifted him up as well, carrying them both to the bathroom. He set them down on the floor, smiling when Frank pulled Gerard onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "After this it's bedtime for the both of you." Gerard nodded a little but Frank whined, letting out a loud groan.

"Nooo.." He whispered, pouting. Mikey narrowed his eyes, lifting Gerard up and into the bath.

"If I say it's bedtime I mean it. Don't complain about it Frank." Frank huffed softly, letting Mikey put him in the tub as well. Mikey shook his head with a small sigh. He wouldn't say it out loud but Frank was an irritating, adorable bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard whined, smacking Frank's hands away. "Nooo.. Go away." Frank huffed softly, and flopped next to the boy, poking his cheeks and nose. "Frankie.."

"Up." Was all Frank said, pointing at the bedroom door. Gerard rolled over and sat up, with a pout. Frank got off the bed and pulled him along, tugging him into the living room. He pointed at the TV and then at Gerard.

"Really? Why didn't you ask Mikey?" Gerard sighed, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV to put on Cartoon Network. Frank shrugged and pointed at the front door. "He left?" The zombie nodded and laid on the couch, watching the TV happily. He grinned when Gerard laid on top of him, wrapping his arms around him so he could go back to sleep.

Mikey came back a few hours later, entering the house with groceries. "Go get some of the bags." He said, walking into the kitchen. Gerard groaned loudly but got up and went outside to get the rest of the bags. Frank ran into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist, giggling. Mikey smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy. Miss me?" Frank nodded, nuzzling into his chest. "You help me and Gee put these groceries away and then we're going to the carnival."

"I love the carnival!" Gerard squealed, putting his bags on the floor and pulling stuff out to put away in the cabinets or in the fridge. The carnival was only Gerard's favorite thing in the entire world. Other than Christmas and his birthday, of course. Mikey took him every single year and now Frankie was here to come too! 

Once all the groceries were put away, Gerard and Frank went to get dressed. "The carnival's really fun Frankie! They travel all over the country, I know everybody there and they're all nice! My best friend Ray is gonna come too!" He babbled to the zombie as he pulled on his boots and tied them up. 

"Come on you guys! Let's go!" Mikey called, grabbing his keys. The two ran down the hall and out the front door, Frank launching himself onto Gerard's back. They were unbelievably silly, Mikey couldn't help but laugh. "Get in the car already!"

The ride to the carnival was mostly Gerard talking and singing along to the music, with Frank listening and bothering them both. But they didn't mind all that much, because they loved him. When they arrived Frank was the first out of the car, he was jumping up and down and getting excited just looking at all the rides there. 

Mikey got out and grabbed his hand, to keep him from running off and getting lost, pulling him towards the entrance. Gerard followed him, saying 'hi' to all the workers and introducing Frank. Frank was a little shy, just waving slightly and holding onto Mikey's arm. They were walking around deciding which ride to go on when Gerard shrieked in laughter.

He wailed, kicking his legs in the air after Ray lifted him up. "Did I scare you?" Ray grinned, setting him down. Gerard pushed him lightly, pouting.

"No! You just surprised me. There's a difference!" Ray rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Gerard sighed and held onto his hand. "This is Frank, Frank this is my asshole of a friend, Ray." He said with a laugh. Frank waved and pointed at the Ferris wheel. 

"I'm gonna take Frank on the Ferris wheel, you guys have fun." Mikey said, handing Gerard some money before turning and lifting Frank up onto his shoulder. Frank laughed, tangling his fingers in Mikey's hair and looking all around the grounds.

"He's cute." Ray said as they walked to go play some games. "And I think I might know how Frank died," Gerard rose his eyebrows at him. "I'm not for sure, for sure yet! But it's very possible." 

"How do you think he died then?" Gerard asked, not letting the fear come out in his voice. Ray sighed and looked around.

"Come on, let's go to our spot and talk there." Their spot was a tent that wasn't really used, except to store extra things the carnival didn't need, or wasn't using yet. Once they got there they both sat on the floor.

"Okay so there was this guy, his name was Frank too so I'm pretty sure it's him, he died like fifty years ago. His family was like, super super rich or whatever and had a really good reputation. But you see, he was a bastard. "

"A bastard?"

"Yes, that means he was born before his parents got married. Anyway, he was only the half son of the guy because turns out his mom wasn't actually his real mom and his real mom was actually a prostitute. You know, Frank always said what was on his mind and didn't care much about what people said and so when he found out, he didn't mean to of course, but he accidentally said it in front of like fifty of the most important people. And so his mom, who wasn't actually his mom got upset about-"

"His family killed him?!"

"For fuck's sake, let me finish!"

 

Frank giggled, pointing at all the different places and people he could see from the top of the Ferris wheel. "House!" Frank shouted, scaring Mikey a little because he'd never heard him shout before. 

"Yeah, that's our house." He nodded, with a tiny smile. Frank smiled at him and kicked his legs happily. He loved the Ferris wheel more than anything in the world. Except Mikey and Gerard, he loved them a lot. 

When they got off, Mikey took him to play some games. "You have to knock over those bottles with the ball." Mikey said, standing behind him. Frank nodded and threw the first ball, whining when it didn't knock them over. He hated these games, he used to play them at the fair. They were a lot easier then though.

"You can do it, try again." Mikey encouraged him with a small chuckle. "These little shits are rigged anyway," Frank laughed and threw another ball. 

He handed the last ball to Mikey and crossed his arms and pouted. Mikey laughed and threw the ball, knocking over the bottles easily. Frank gasped, "Fuck!" He said, grinning. 

"What toy do you want?" Frank pointed at a large bunny plushie, and grinned when Mikey handed it to him. 

"Game?" Frank asked, pointing at another game. Mikey nodded and led him over to the game. He was glad Frank was having fun. Gerard on the other hand, was upset. He couldn't believe Frank's family would do this to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit rushed!!

"I can't believe you would say that in front of everyone!" His mother exclaimed, pacing across the room, her dress fisted in her hands.

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh of course you didn't! You never mean to do anything, do you? If you would keep your big mouth shut.." She slammed her fist on the wall, taking deep breaths. "Do you understand what you've possibly done?"

Frank stayed silent, crossing his arms. She spoke up again. "You may have just ruined our reputation. The reputation we spent years building! You damned bastard!" She yelled at him, the next thing Frank knew, her hands were wrapped around his throat.

"Mother, stop! I'm sorry!" He grabbed onto her wrists pulling them away.

"You're always sorry! And I am not your mother! I will never be your mother!" She stomped out of the room, leaving Frank alone. He followed her but headed outside of their home. He couldn't believe this. 

In a matter of hours, what happened at the party was all anyone could talk about. People whispered as he passed by them. He needed to cool off. 

It was much later in the night when he decided to enter the local tavern. Almost instantly a woman approached him, a little older but she still looked beautiful. "You're the man everyone's talking about? Frank?"

He nodded, watching her as she circled around him. "Come with me. Let's go somewhere more...private." She purred, her arm snaking into his. She led him out of the tavern's back door.

"Why are we going to the graveyard?" 

"Oh, well don't you just love an adventurous place to get naughty?" Frank just nodded a little, tugging at his collar. 

"Y-yes. Who does not?" He laughed a little. She grinned and pulled him over to one of the graves. 

"Today has been pretty hard on you, then?" She began removing her dress, keeping her eyes on him. He nodded, looking away. He really didn't care much for sex but he'd have it if he could. But women's vaginas scared him a little. His younger cousin had told him in complete confidence that she started bleeding. From down there! That was not something he wanted to deal with. Women were not pleasant during their flowering time. 

"Frank." The woman said sharply, approaching him. She slid her hands up his chest, he was too distracted by her movements to notice the knife in her hand. "It was bad of you to do that to your family." She said letting her hand rest on his chest. 

"Are you just trying to make me feel bad?" He asked, frowning down at her.

"Yes. Because what you did hurt me too." 

"How?" He swallowed hard, growing tense. Who was this woman? He gasped,his eyes widening. 

"I hope you burn in hell." She whispered in his ear, plunging the knife deeper.

 

"Mikey?" Gerard asked, picking at his nails. "Why do you think Frank came back?" 

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him, baby." He grinned, tickling the boy. Gerard burst into laughter, kicking his legs. Frank came into Mikey's room, carrying all the toys Mikey won for him and Gerard. 

He flopped on the bed and climbed up to sit on Mikey's leg. "Oh god you fat ass!" Mikey groaned, pulling Frank up by his armpit to sit next to him. Frank giggled and punched Mikey in the arm lightly. Right now, there was no place any of them would rather be.


End file.
